The Object
by Kryalla Orchid
Summary: Cowritten with Katergator! Beast Boy and Cyborg’s prank goes horribly wrong according to Robin, leaving Starfire with the knowledge of a certain object that he would have preferred she remain ignorant of. RobxStar


_**Disclaimer: **__Teen Titans, or any of its counterparts are not ours. If they were, the Titans would have been on Adult Swim, and something like this one-shot would have been an episode… cause we're really lecherous. I mean, we all know Kry's mind is in the gutter 24/7… heh._

**_Authors' Note:_**

_This has nothing to do with Kryalla's e'ara series or Katergator's 'One thing leads to another' or anything else for that matter. This is purely the work of two dirty minds after seeing a certain image from Outsiders #28. Pretty much this whole one-shot spawned out of a ridiculous and rather hilarious conversation over a certain object depicted in that image… well, you'll get the idea._

_**Kryalla Orchid**__ and __**Katergator**__ have combined forces! See, this is what you get when we are left to run free. _

_And when we say free, we don't mean that we ran naked through the wilderness in the rain… sheesh. We just… had some fun with Robin. A lot of fun with Robin… man, we really do like to yank him around… cause that's the joy of being evil authors…_

_Titans have been aged to make certain things more appropriate. _

_We've used American spelling, and Kater's corrected all of Kry's Aussie slang.  
Kry: OMG knickers!  
Kater: Giggle! I think of knickers as being pantaloon type things! You know, they bunch like sweatpants at the knees? Actually, they're kind of a fad right now in America… kinda silly.  
Kry: Oooh Kater! Those are called knickerbockers here! Anyway, yes, we've used American spelling for convenience. Heh… yeah it was more convenient for me to forget to add letters than it was for Kater to remember to add them.  
Kater: Knickerbockers? -snort- You silly Aussies! What a funny word… knickerbockers. -giggle-_

_**Big fat warning:** Sick senses of humor and bad language. Innuendo… naughty slang… dirty minds in general… Really, we're warning you big time. Don't read if you're squeamish and offended easily. We totally went out of our way to be naughty!_

* * *

**The object.**

Everyone froze.

Robin was in shock, his arm frozen in the motion of a follow through, his fingers spread wide. He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, feel his heart rattling against his chest in an attempt to free itself. His eyes were bulging beneath his mask. Heat flooded his face and his stomach was sinking like it had an anvil attached to it.

He was dreaming, he was sure of it. This was one of those crazy reoccurring nightmares where he was making a speech at school, or in front of the press and would suddenly be as naked as the day he was born. Any moment now, he was going to wake up in bed, sweat drenching his clothes, and everything would be fine.

But it wasn't fine.

He wasn't waking up at all.

Control Freak stared at him in horror, having just been hit in the dead center of his face with the object Robin had just thrown at him. His eyes couldn't possibly get any wider, his jaw hanging slackly, sweat trickling down his face, his fat finger frozen above the remote control.

Laughter filled Robin's ears and he saw Beast Boy rolling around on the ground clutching at his stomach, while Cyborg was doubled over chortling away. Beast Boy was even going as far as pointing at the object lying on the ground, his cackles reaching hyena proportions. In fact, Robin was surprised that he hadn't already turned into one.

Raven landed on the ground not far from him, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth carefully clamped shut as her cape wrapped around her protectively.

Very slowly, Control Freak fell backward, sitting on the ground with a thump. "Did… did… did you just throw _that_ at me?" he spluttered, his voice squeaking toward the end. "What's _wrong_ with you? You don't just… throw those…" he seemed to grope for the word, "those _things_ at people! You coulda taken my eye out!"

"I don't think it's your eye that would have had the problem," Raven droned.

Robin couldn't reply; he was still too stunned to do anything.

How the fuck had _that_ gotten into his belt?

Yeah, he was twenty, yeah, he'd thought about _that_ before, usually his late night fantasies consisted of him and Starfire, but that didn't mean he actually had some of _those_ just lying around. He and Starfire hadn't even done anything more than making out. He didn't have any use for them yet, and even if he did, he'd _never_ put it into his belt.

"Duuuuuude!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his hands waving around in the air excitedly. "That was _sooooo _sweet! I can't believe you actually threw that! Don't you _ever_ check your belt?"

Robin made a mental note to murder the changeling later but that wasn't his biggest concern.

No, his biggest concern was the shapely form of his girlfriend dropping from the sky and picking up the object from the ground, staring at it with her childlike innocence.

And he still couldn't make his muscles move. They simply refused to obey him. All he had to do was walk calmly over there, take it from her and act as though it wasn't important and she wouldn't ask questions. But his arms and legs were frozen solid. They weren't budging even an inch. And he was still caught in that dorky position, one arm extended, fingers splayed, one leg lifted off the ground behind him.

Starfire turned to him, her expression innocent, her head cocked in confusion as she held the offending object between her thumb and her forefinger. "Robin?" she asked in that too sweet and curious voice. "What is this? Is it a new form of weapon? Can you demonstrate how it is used? It did seem to have very little effect when you attempted to do the giving of it to Control Freak; perhaps you were not using it correctly."

Robin's mind was whizzing a million miles an hour just from the insinuations springing forth from Starfire's mouth. God, did she even know what she was saying? Oh, no, Starfire, don't _read_ it! He had to stop her but his body still wouldn't respond to his brain.

She peered at the object intently. "What is a… 'Trojan'?"

Robin started to hyperventilate.

"Always prepared are we, Robin?" Cyborg called, tears of mirth shining in his eyes, his hands on his knees to try and contain the laughter rumbling through his body.

Beast Boy jumped merrily onto Cyborg's back, a broad grin splashed across his face. "Ready for any situation that may 'arise'?"

"Oooh, nice one, BB," Cyborg grinned, holding his hand up for a high five, the changeling happily complying. "Score!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's _Robin_ that's intending to do that!" Beast Boy laughed. "After all, he's packing!"

"No glove, no love," Cyborg blurted and the two of them descended into uproarish laughter once more.

Oh yes, they were both going to die, slow and painful deaths. Robin was going to dig the deepest hole he could to stash the bodies. No one would ever find them. He would make them pay for this. They were going to _hurt_ by the time he was done. Maybe he could get Raven to open a portal into Hell. The deepest, darkest, most torturous circle of Hell…

But Starfire was still reading. "Ooooh," she exclaimed, suddenly excited. "It is encased! You are supposed to open the packet before using it." She clicked her tongue at him. "Silly Robin, things always have more effect when you follow the instructions."

"Yeah, Robin! Don't be silly, wrap your willy!" Beast Boy pipped, his eyebrows waggling mischievously.

Robin let out a strange gurgle as he tried to speak, tried to stop her from opening it.

_Riiiiiip_.

The world needed to end. Right now. Robin would give his right arm for Slade to appear and attack, for a volcano to erupt, the entire Brotherhood of Evil to escape from prison, for Batman to call and lecture him. He even wished Kitten would appear. Anything but-

Starfire pulled it out of its packaging, peering at it in confusion. "Robin? How is this tiny circular rubber device meant to subdue Control Freak?" She twirled it in her hands. "It has… this is odd… there seems to be an opening and one end is covered in…" She brightened, one finger poking it. "Oh, it unrolls."

"_Duuuuuuuuude_!" Beast Boy cried, his face red as he laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You're just gonna stand there and let her _unroll_ that?"

"Don't you wanna show her _where_ it needs to go first?" Cyborg added, clutching at the nearest pole in an effort to contain himself.

Starfire stopped, wiping her hands on her skirt for a moment. "It is rather… lubricated."

"I'd stop her if I were you," Raven murmured, an undercurrent of humor evident in her voice.

He cast her a glare. Well, he'd stop her too, if he could _move his fucking body_!

"It's 'ribbed' for her pleasure, Robin," Beast Boy called and Cyborg cracked up again.

"OOoooh! Warming on contact for a tingling effect!" Cyborg added in.

"Is that a Magnum? No? Ooooh, someone doesn't have _much_ 'self esteem'!"

"Aw, come on now, BB," Cyborg teased, pausing for effect. "It ain't the size that counts, it's how you use it!"

Tears streamed down Beast Boy's face as he collapsed on the ground. "It's how you use it!" he crowed. "Nice one!"

"BB," Cyborg called impishly. "Do ya reckon it's colored coordinated, to match his outfit?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy replied playfully. "Do they even make traffic light ones?"

"Is it glow in the dark?" Control Freak quipped. "Cause then he'd have a lightsabre!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at Control Freak for a moment before all three of them burst into laughter.

"Duuuuuuude!" Beast Boy cried, high fiving the criminal. "That was sooo cool!" He turned to Cyborg. "See, he knows where it's at!"

"Hey, BB, how did the Dairy Queen get knocked up?" Cyborg called.

"I dunno dude, how?"

"Burger King forgot to wrap his whopper!"

Beast Boy held his stomach in pain as he laughed. "Oh my God, duuuude! That's awesomeness!"

Robin groaned inwardly. Oh God, would it never stop? Why couldn't he just die and get it all over and done with. Those two were so going to pay once he could move again. And to bring Control Freak into it too, he was never going to live this down.

"When in doubt, shroud your spout," called Control Freak gleefully.

"Exactly!" Beast Boy replied loudly. "Never deck her with an unwrapped pecker!"

"Avoid a frown, contain your clown," Control Freak added, leaning on Cyborg for support as he laughed.

"Don't be a fool, cover your tool," Cyborg included.

The slogans were just going off, left right and center. Robin's cheeks were burning with embarrassment, his heart palpitating loudly, and still his body refused to move.

"Don't make a mistake, cover your snake," Beast Boy laughed.

"If you go into heat, package your meat," Cyborg blurted, grinning impishly at Beast Boy.

"Eww dude," Beast Boy complained, pulling a face. "_Hello_! Can't you think of something that _doesn't_ have meat in it?"

"If you can't shield your rocket, leave it in your pocket," Control Freak guffawed, nudging Cyborg in the ribs all buddy like.

"Ooh, ooh, I got another one… Wrap it in foil before checkin' her oil!" Cyborg added.

"Ha! Trust you to think of one like that!" Beast Boy laughed, before turning to the still motionless Robin. "Hey Robin! If you think she's spunky, cover your monkey!" For effect, the changeling even turned into one, gleefully leaping onto Cyborg's shoulder, his chattering laughter resounding through the air, before the pair of them collapsed on the ground together in hysterics.

Starfire frowned at Beast Boy and Cyborg disapprovingly. "What is it that they find hilarious? It is just a new weapon, yes? No reason for them to find it so amusing."

"They're being immature," Raven droned, still wrapped protectively in her cloak but Robin was sure her eyes were showing signs of humor. "But… Starfire... I think you should just… put that away before Robin has a heart attack."

Starfire examined the unrolled and now flaccid object in her hands before looking up at Robin curiously. "I do not understand the purpose of this device… is it supposed to go on Control Freak? I cannot see where it would fit. It does seem to be a pointless object to have on your hand."

"Baby," Control Freak crooned, all laughter pushed aside and took a step toward Starfire. "You can put it on me, let's go back to my place and I'll show you-"

_That_ finally got Robin moving.

He had Control Freak handcuffed to a pole in an instant, a gag clamped across his mouth. The next second he had Beast Boy's shirt in his hand as he hoisted the changeling and slammed him into a nearby wall, holding him off the ground. "What the hell possessed you to put one of _those_ into my belt?" he bellowed.

Beast Boy squirmed and wriggled, his fingers trying to pry Robin's grip loose, his legs kicking futilely. "Duuuuuuude!" he complained, his voice squeaking. "It was a joke! We caught you and Star getting all hot and heavy on the sofa yesterday, remember? And you couldn't walk afterward, sat there all cross legged for the rest of the movie. It was too good an opportunity to pass up! We're just messing with you! Making sure you're prepared. Honest!"

"Chill man," Cyborg added, still laughing as he rested a hand on Robin's shoulder. "It was just a joke. No harm done."

Robin dumped the changeling on the ground and spun, preparing to blast Cyborg and got the shock of his life.

Starfire had obviously decided that the object was a balloon and was busily blowing it up.

"No harm?" Raven said, drifting up to them. "Idiots, you have no idea what you've done. Robin, you take Starfire home and… explain things. Let me deal with these two."

Robin growled. "Make it painful," he snarled, marching over to Starfire, his cape flapping madly behind him.

"With pleasure," Raven said with a wicked smile, a nasty glint to her eye.

Robin snagged Starfire's wrist, snatched the object from her and threw it in the nearest bin as he dragged her toward the R-Cycle.

"Robin, what-" Starfire began, concerned.

"Later," he snapped, handing her a helmet. "Wait 'til we get home."

He jammed his own helmet on his head, threw his leg over the R-Cycle and revved it impatiently. He barely waited until her arms were around his stomach before he roared off.

He eased up on the throttle a little when he heard Starfire squeal, her grip on his stomach tightening to choke hold proportions.

How the hell was he going to explain this to her? Did she even know what she'd been holding? Did she even know what it would be used for? Did she even know-

He groaned at the thought of having to give his gorgeous, chaste girlfriend 'the talk'.

"Robin?" she asked, her voice anxious. "Are you unwell?"

"No," he grunted at her, screeching around the corner, the cycle sliding for a moment before he corrected its course.

It was his own fault that they reached the Tower before he was ready, going at the high speed he was going. It was his own fault that he nearly crashed his bike into the wall of the garage. It was his own fault that Starfire had to clench her legs tight around the R-Cycle, her hands even tighter around his stomach, lifting both him and his bike off the ground in a bid to stop the bike. It was his own fault that he grabbed her wrist, again, dragging her with him as he marched, instead of simply bolting and hiding somewhere.

It was his own fault that he picked _his_ room to have this little chat with her.

Beast Boy and Cyborg's joke was two-fold.

There, sitting in the middle of his bed, right out in the open, was the rest of the box, its contents scattered across the bed.

It was staring at him. Mocking him.

Robin exploded.

"Holy fucking prophylactic-" He swallowed the words, acutely aware that Starfire was staring at him. Instead he strode across the room to snatch up the offending box, gathered the packets up, and threw them into his closet in a fit of rage, slamming the door shut so hard the windows rattled.

"God!" he ranted, pacing around the room, his hands gesturing wildly. "I can't believe they did that! Of all the stupid pranks to play, they had to pull that one, in the middle of fucking battle," Robin snarled, yanking his belt off his waist. "What else did they fuck with?" He opened all the pouches, upending them on his desk in a flurry. Several more packets plunked to the table in amongst his assortment of equipment.

"Goddamn it!" he snarled, sweeping every object off the desk in a fit of pique. "Every single pouch? There was no fucking way I was not gonna grab one. What if it had been a real fucking criminal? Ooh they're so gonna regret this, they're gonna be fucking doing laps for a month-" he turned on his heel, intending to storm out and give Beast Boy and Cyborg a piece of his mind and froze.

Starfire was standing with her back pressed against the wall beside his door, staring at him with her eyes wide, her hands drawn up to her chest, her body curled into itself like she didn't want to be noticed.

Anger drained away from him to be replaced by alarm. "Oh, God, Star… I didn't mean to scare you."

She blinked at him, uncurling her body, although her hands were still clasped against her chest. "I am not afraid of _you,_ Robin… I am… concerned. I do not understand. What was that… object that you seem to have such disdain for?"

Heat flooded his face. "Er, it's a form of contraception."

She frowned, obviously not understanding yet.

"It goes on the guy's-" he cleared his throat nervously. "Star, what do you know about... um… sex?" he asked, squeaking out the last word.

One eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms and he suddenly felt very stupid for asking her that. "It is the act of copulation between a male and a female to produce offspring," she said tartly, and somewhat too clinically for his taste. "Although on Tamaran it is also used for pleasure between two people that share a connection, usually a married couple. But I have noticed that people on Earth seem to take a more… indulgent approach to copulation. Do you wish for me to go into more detail? Perhaps you would like me to explain the intricacies of-"

"No!" he blurted immediately, his collar suddenly too tight, his hands raised to ward off her words. "No… that's okay... Um… what happens if you don't want… to produce offspring?"

Starfire's bland look was starting to unnerve him. "Our fertile cycle is prevented by a supplement that is consumed by both parties. If they wish to fall pregnant, they must cease taking the supplement and wait a full span of the moon before they will be fertile."

"Ah… well… here, a woman can fall pregnant at any time, unless she's taken certain measures. They are… fertile… a lot… and men are fertile all the time… so… to… prevent pregnancy we use… condoms."

Starfire went red. "_That_ was a condom?" she squeaked, her hands fluttering to her face. "Oh _X'hal_, how awful! Oh, Robin, if I had known… oh I am so humiliated."

"You _knew_?"

"Well, yes, of course," she said in a rush, suddenly pacing around the room, her face flaming, her head held in her hands. "Since we have been doing the dating, I did wish to make sure I knew the practices and procedures humans had with regard to sex and you have been getting much of the 'hands on' lately and I was concerned that expectations would arise and I wanted to be prepared. I asked Raven and she gave me a book and… I knew you had these things called 'condoms' to prevent pregnancy and the things called STIs, but I have never actually seen one before and I could not imagine how a thing as simple as a piece of latex could possibly stop… oh, Robin," she began to wail, "I must have embarrassed you horribly."

"What? No, Star, you didn't embarrass me, I-"

"I did see your face, Robin," she said, casting him a glance. "You looked very strange. I had thought it was because your new weapon had failed to perform correctly. Oh, no wonder Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing so much." She cringed and covered her face. "Oh, what must they think of me?"

She began pacing nervously, wringing her hands and mumbling to herself in Tamaranian. Robin hadn't meant to upset her like that, and he was pretty damn sure that if Beast Boy and Cyborg could see her right now they'd be kicking themselves.

"Star, wait! Calm down. It was not your fault. Beast Boy and Cyborg played a really mean joke on me… on both of us… They knew you didn't know what it was, it's not a big deal."

"Of course it is the 'big deal'!" she cried and Robin cringed. "Cyborg and Beast Boy were laughing very hard! It does not matter that I did not know what a condom looked like; I still blew it up like it was a balloon! Oooooh…" Starfire moaned in distress, her hands clutching at her head again.

"No, no, Star… don't be embarrassed, please," he said feebly. Starfire gave him a reproachful look. "Honest, Star, don't worry about it. I'll make sure Cyborg and Beast Boy apologize… I'll get them to make it up to you somehow. They won't get away with this unscathed."

Starfire sniffed a little and turned away.

Robin frowned as he stared at her back. He ran their conversation back through his head, wondering how he was going to smooth this over. His mind was tickling over something else she had said in her babbling…

"Wait… Star?" he asked, taking a tentative step toward her. She turned and looked at him. "Did- did you think I was _expecting_ sex from you?"

"No, not expecting," she said meekly. "Perhaps desiring…"

His mouth flapped open in shock.

"I do notice the effect I have on you at times, Robin," she said, her eyes blatantly dropping for a moment before they came back to his face. "I am not clueless."

He tugged at the collar of his uniform. "Well, of course not…"

"And we have been doing the making out without our upper body garments," she continued. "It was not unreasonable to think that you would like to… continue the exploration… nor would it have been unwelcome."

He was completely speechless.

"Oh, Robin," she said, exasperated. "Think about it for a moment. We are no longer the two teenagers who blushed and giggled about our first kiss in Tokyo. We are two young adults that have been in a serious relationship for many years. You must have thought the issue would come up at some point."

He cringed at her use of words, like 'serious relationship' and 'young adults'. "Well… I guess," he said slowly, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"I am surprised that you have not broached the subject before. Surely you wanted to express your physical attraction for me more than just the making out."

"Oh, _come on_, Star!" he replied, frustrated, unable to believe that she could actually be talking about it so calm and collected. "We live in a Tower with three other people, two of them perverts whose greatest source of amusement is to try and spring us when we're in a compromising position, or just _happen_ to be in the hallway when you come out of my room. Those two just _live_ to torment me with their snide remarks and insinuations, just look at the crap they were sprouting before! We hardly get any time together without the others around and when we do, it's usually broken by a Titan alert or having to go to a training session or ends up with you flouncing off to your room all happy and me stuck with a raging-" he winced at what he was about to say. "And having a very cold shower," he finished at a mutter.

"Cold shower?" she asked curiously.

He blushed as he realized she'd heard that. Not being able to think of another way to phrase it and seeing that she knew the effect she had on him, he gestured at his pants. "It's not the easiest thing to deal with, you know. It doesn't just go away on its own. And I wasn't going to … er… cold showers are the best way…"

"You could have asked me to assist you."

His mouth dropped open in shock. His sweet, innocent, pure girlfriend just _offered_? "You… _gurk_… Star… you…" He spluttered for a moment as he tried to find the words, tugging on his still too tight collar. "It's…ahh… well, it's not the _easiest_ subject to talk about. How would I even _begin_ to… um… ask that kind of thing? I didn't want you to feel pressured into doing something you mightn't want to do and I certainly didn't want to feel pressured."

She raised her eyebrows. "Why would you feel pressured?"

He gulped; this was exactly what he wanted to avoid. A conversation like this meant he would have to face his _feelings_ toward her and their relationship and the future and he wasn't sure he could do that. And then there was the whole performance issue… "Um…"

She regarded him. "Robin, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you, Star," he breathed.

"But you do not wish to have the sex with me?"

"Well, yeah, I want to have sex with you, Star," he blurted. "Eventually. I mean, you're the hottest girl I've ever seen and you make me feel things I never felt before and I've wanted you so badly-" He stopped, his cheeks reddening as he realized what he'd just said. "Um… but… the thing is…"

"You are, perhaps, not ready for this type of commitment to each other?"

"It's a big step," he admitted.

"Robin," Starfire said hesitantly, her body language suddenly very timid and unsure. "I have heard that on your planet, it is not uncommon for people to participate in sexual activities on the first date … while that may not be wise, it is true, yes? And we are well past that stage are we not?"

"Yeah, we are, but that's _them_. This is _us_…"

Starfire nodded in understanding. "At least we have talked about it then," she replied sadly. "The 'cards are on the table', I believe that is the expression?"

He frowned. He hadn't been expecting sadness. "Star… do… do _you_ want to have sex with me?"

She clasped one hand above her elbow, one leg slightly askew behind her and cocked her head at him. "I… have considered it… I do not believe I would be adverse to the idea if you wished to further our relationship."

"Um…" his throat worked as he swallowed heavily, "Star… I… we… ahh… that is…"

"You are not ready," she said quietly with a sad looking nod. "That is okay. I do not wish for you to feel pressured either." She glanced out the window. "It is getting late. I should go. Goodnight, Robin."

Robin frowned at the window. Late? The sun was still up. What was she talking about?

The door swished as Starfire vanished before he could stop her and he was left staring at his closed bedroom door.

Robin stood there shell-shocked for a moment before he took off his mask and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He took the necessary few steps to reach his bed and flopped onto it on his stomach with a groan.

Rolling onto his back, he pillowed his head in his hands and stared up at the roof, various thoughts rolling around in his head.

Damn Beast Boy and Cyborg. When were they going to start thinking about the consequences of their actions? Because of their meddling, Starfire now knew what a condom looked like, and not only that, felt like she embarrassed herself and him by thinking it was something else.

And the explanation of a condom led to a discussion about sex, something he had _not_ been prepared to discuss with her.

Nor had he been prepared for her answers.

Sure, they had known each other for years now, and sure, he was rather attracted to her, but Robin had never been good at admitting his feelings.

Their blundering attempt to achieve their first kiss in Tokyo had been just terrible. His feeble ramblings about being more than just a hero, that together they could be something more, and her basically telling him to shut up and get on with it already still made him cringe.

Admitting that he loved her had been an incredibly nerve-wracking time for him. He taken her on a date and the whole night agonized over when and how he was going to tell her that, or even if he should. He didn't want to blurt it out in the heat of battle, or in the middle of a make out session; he felt that was just wrong somehow, and wouldn't really portray the depth of his emotions. So he'd sweated and vexed the whole date and she'd become concerned and upset, interpreting his nervousness to mean that he was going to break up with her. When she tearfully confronted him about his behavior on the roof at the end of the date, he eventually managed to blurt it out. The minute the words had sprung him his lips, it suddenly felt right, felt natural. The look on her face had been wonderful.

But sex…

Sex was a _huge_ step. It meant an enormous change in their relationship and he liked the status quo. There was no going back from that step. And first times were inherently uncoordinated and flustered attempts. What if he didn't do it right? What if he hurt her? What if he was so terribly _bad_ at it, she never wanted it again?

They had never talked about it, because he always avoided _that_ subject at all costs. There were plenty of times during making out with her that he had to reign himself in, calm himself down, and remind himself that this was out of bounds, because the weight of consequences outweighed the benefits. The number one consequence being that he had to talk about it with her first. Their conversation was still making him squirm.

Why was he so concerned about sex? He didn't understand that. Most guys his age would have already done it, or would jump at the chance at doing a hot girl like Starfire. Was it the whole commitment issue? They had been dating for _years_ and she was right, they weren't the ungainly fifteen-year-olds in Tokyo anymore. And it wasn't as though he couldn't see her in his future.

Damn Batman for being so emotionless, why couldn't have he had trained him in understanding how the heart works as well? Robin _still_ wasn't the most open person with Starfire. He never told her he loved her in front of the others, kept that for private moments. He'd done this partly because of the ribbings he would get from Beast Boy and Cyborg, partly because it wasn't any of their business but mostly because it was something between him and Starfire. But he hoped that his reluctance to tell her in front of others didn't mean she doubted his love for her.

They rarely made out in public and he knew he was going to be cursing himself for a long time for allowing it get out of hand yesterday and being sprung with her on the sofa, seeing as that incident was the one that sparked this whole debacle.

And he still forgot about her on occasion, caught up in his work, obsessing over criminals and training and working himself into exhaustion. But sometimes, she would look at him with those gorgeous eyes of hers and smile and he would rearrange everything just to spend a little time with her. And those gestures kept her happy.

He loved a happy Starfire.

He sighed. She had been so… calm and collected. So straightforward. He shouldn't have been surprised, she'd always had a level head. He was embarrassed that he had asked her how much she knew about sex like she didn't even know there was such a thing. Sometimes he, like the others, forgot that she was not completely innocent. She was extremely intelligent, and of course people have to reproduce on her planet too… especially when beings from her planet looked very close to human, anyway.

She was such an expressive, emotional person too. She thrived on touch; lived for the hugs she received both from him and her friends. He knew she enjoyed the more intimate way he touched her, she'd told him so many times, and he would certainly kill anyone that tried to touch her like he did. And sex certainly was the ultimate way to touch someone, to connect with them completely.

After the death of his parents, Robin had pretty much avoided connecting with people. Aside from his friends now, the one person he had been the closest to was Alfred, who had filled a sort of grandfatherly role, and even then Alfred sometimes had to have a professional detachment. It was simply what came with the business of being a superhero and putting oneself in a vulnerable situation. He was often disgusted with his father's playboy antics, but he noticed that Bruce never kept the same woman on his arm for long. Never got close to any of them, because he never wanted to compromise his secret and the safety of so many people he cared about. It was possibly this mentality that Robin had absorbed subconsciously, an instinctive adverse reaction to becoming close to someone.

Had he been doing this to Starfire all along? Taking what he wanted, but not going too far so he could always pull out, still have that escape route in sight? Robin shook his head. He loved Starfire. He wasn't looking for an escape, and he was definitely different from his father. He was firm on that. He would never do that to Starfire. But that instinctive reaction to cover all vulnerable bases was hard to control.

He groaned in defeat. He was so confused, so many emotions taking over him all at once… the need to protect himself, and the need to be with her. He loathed being vulnerable. Sex left one extremely vulnerable; trusting someone else with one's body and heart. But, he also couldn't help that every time he thought about having sex with her, it was getting harder and harder to listen to his mind and ignore his body.

Before today, he didn't know how she felt about sex, and he respected her and her culture too much to broach the subject in case it was a social blunder. He couldn't expect that her culture would have the same views on sex as his did.

Robin sighed again. There were not many openers to a conversation regarding sex, and he really didn't want to just keep going and see what she'd allow him to do without _talking_ about it at least. That idea didn't sit right with him; he respected her too much for that. She wasn't a conquest and he would _never_ treat her as one. She was his girlfriend and he loved her.

Besides, there was this expectation that sex would lead to bigger and better things, and perhaps one day… marriage…

Swallowing a sharp gulp he considered his options.

Was there a rational way to start that sort of conversation? It would certainly change things between them, but those changes could be for the better, right? It could be a wonderful thing for the both of them and he did want her. But how did one go about discussing it without scaring her off, or making him seem like a sexual deviant?

At least now she'd done it for him. Put the cards on the table and trumped him with a Royal Flush. She'd all but said…

Robin bolted upright. Shit… she was _offering_! _She_ was ready! Damn it! Why didn't he see that before? All that talk about furthering their relationship and it not being unwelcome, and then to suddenly vanish like that!

She was prepared to open herself up to him completely, to make herself totally vulnerable to him. She was willing to take that next step, regardless of how it might change things between them. It was no secret they were in a relationship, and had been for a long time. Her timid holding of his hand in Tokyo announced to the world that they were a couple, and that made them both susceptible to attack, though for as much as Robin had worried, no villain had actually taken advantage and used their relationship against them to date. Instead of making him weaker, Robin had found that his attachment to Starfire made him feel stronger, more secure when fighting. Like someone was always watching his back.

Since no one had tried to use her against him yet, so why shouldn't he be prepared to take this next step with her? After all, it was just Starfire, and being vulnerable with her suddenly wasn't as terrible as he thought it could be.

And since she was ready, that meant they could bypass the whole conversation about it and where it might lead them as a couple. She was probably waiting in her room for him.

Which meant, if he didn't hurry, she might take it a sign of rejection and never offer again, or worse, he'd work himself into a state of panic over where and when it might happen that when it did happen it would be completely awful. But, if he just went with the flow and took her up on the offer…

Leaping from the bed, he nearly tore his uniform in his haste to remove it, donned some civilian clothes, dug around in the wardrobe for the box and small packets that he'd haphazardly tossed in there before, and darted from the room.

Robin took several deep breaths as he knocked on Starfire's door, feeling nervous, and fought the urge just to bolt back to his room.

"Yes?" came her voice from inside.

He had to clear his throat several times to get it working. "It's me."

Starfire slid the door open. "Robin."

"Um… hi."

"Greetings," she replied, her head cocked in confusion. "Why is your shirt on backward?"

He looked down at himself, his cheeks reddening. "Uh… I may have been a little hasty."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

She looked at him, her face expectant.

"Umm..."

"Did you want something, Robin?" she prompted.

Well, when she asked it like_ that_… "Er… this might be a little presumptuous… but…" He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to think of what to say- how would someone actually go about asking the person that they loved the most in the world to sleep with them?

So he simply held up the box.

Her eyes grew wide and for a moment he believed he had overstepped his bounds, misinterpreted her offer.

She jumped him. Her lips crashed against his, her legs around his waist, her arms roped around his neck. He staggered under her weight for a moment, startled, before he wrapped his arms around her. He took the necessary steps into her room and elbowed the lock beside the door, it sliding closed behind them.

He carted her across to her bed, yanked back the covers, gently resting her in the middle, settling his weight down over her.

He kissed her for a long time, nice easy kisses, just like they would do during a make out session. He was content to be holding her and unsure how to start the seduction, but he was pretty sure that if he just continued like this and didn't hold back, it would lead there naturally.

He loved the soft contented noises she made when he kissed her, loved the way her tongue swirled against his, loved the way she would push her chest upward in invitation, one that he always took.

She gradually wiggled out of her shirt, skirt and bra, coaxing him out of his shirt and lay beneath him in just a pair of lavender panties and he could feel his mounting desire for her flowing through him. She was so incredibly gorgeous and trusted him completely but he needed to make sure while he still had coherent thought.

He broke his attention away from her breast, propping himself up on both elbows so he could look into her eyes, his fingers running over her forehead as he brushed her hair away from her face. "Star, you know I love you, right?"

She ran her fingers along his back lightly. "And I love you."

"You're…" he swallowed nervously. "You're… ah… sure about this, aren't you?"

Her eyes searched his. "Why do you ask?"

"Um… it… seems a little sudden that's all."

She arched an eyebrow at him, one hand traversing over the small of his back now while the other rested on his shoulder. "You would rather wait, and have time to think about it and perhaps make yourself more nervous than you are now?" she asked mildly.

He reddened slightly, she did have a point and he had thought of that himself.

She wiggled beneath him just enough for the heat between her legs to brush against the hardness still trapped beneath his pants.

He swallowed, his eyes closing in delight.

"Robin," she whispered into his ear, her voice seductive. "I find myself as… eager for this as you are."

His mouth went dry. "Really?" he squeaked, opening his eyes to stare at her.

She nodded, the hand on his back slipping beneath the back of his pants while the hand on his shoulder slid up to the back of his neck, dragging him down to her once more.

The remainder of his clothing quickly vanished, cast aside as was her panties and he thought he'd never seen a more beautiful sight than Starfire naked before him. And watching her eyes and her expression, she seemed just as pleased by his unclothed appearance too.

"Um… okay," he said, fully aware that his cheeks were flaming, picking up the packet. "Let's have a look at the instructions."

Starfire shifted so that she was kneeling opposite him and he fought the urge not go gawk at her. Even so, he couldn't quite concentrate on the labeling on the box. "I do not suppose you have used one before?" she asked carefully, her eyes on the box in his hands.

He frowned, knowing in her own roundabout way, she was asking if he'd done this before. "I don't think on a banana counts, Star."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. "On a banana?"

He nodded. "Sex Ed in schools, really very embarrassing; they make you practice on a banana."

"Oh…"

She sounded confused so he elaborated. "Cause… like… it's a similar shape. Kinda."

Her eyes flicked down and she blushed and he tried to withhold a smirk as he saw her staring.

She cleared her throat, her hands making funny clenching motions in her lap. "Would… would you like me to have the go?"

His mouth went dry. Oh, to have her hands on him there… it was a dream come true. He had to swallow several times, just to get his voice working. "Sure," he said, trying not to sound too eager.

She took the box from him and shifted on the bed so she was kneeling by his side, gently pushing him on the shoulders. He took the hint and lay down on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

Starfire glanced at the box for a moment and nodded, tearing open a packet. He saw her chew her lip nervously as she placed a hand on his chest, tracing her fingers over the muscles while they drifted downward.

He swallowed as her fingers inched closer and waited with bated breath, groaning in delight as they finally reached their goal. His head dropped backward, his eyes closing of their own accord and he immersed himself in the feeling of her hand tenderly manipulating his skin as she gently explored.

Her hand dipped lower and he spread his legs, allowing her to look and touch and play, another groan pouring from the back of his throat at the pleasure that her hands sent surging through him. Her fingers were hesitant at first, but gradually became more adventurous and he was unable to stop the small noises of approval and enjoyment at her actions.

Something slightly cold touched the head and he jumped at the contact before the warmth of her fingers wrapped around him completely. He moaned again without meaning to, his hips lifting to press himself harder into her hand.

She giggled in delight. "Robin, cease with the twitching, I cannot unroll it while you are moaning like that."

He let out an embarrassed laugh, feeling heat spreading down over his neck now. "Sorry Star… it… just feels really good."

"It does?" she asked mildly.

"Yesssss… ooooh," he moaned again as her fingers gripped him tightly and he heard her giggle. He lifted his head to look at her, seeing a mischievous and slightly predatory expression on her face as she concentrated on his below region. She was teasing him, and he knew it. But what was even better was how _good_ it felt.

He shifted his weight onto the elbow furthest away from her, freeing his other arm. "Two can play at that game," he said cheekily, slipping his free hand between her legs.

She gasped at the contact, her fingers clenching and he felt a tremor run through him at the sheer heat of her skin. He watched her eyes flutter, becoming glassy and felt incredibly pleased with himself.

"Ooooh," she sighed, the speed of her breathing increasing. "Oh… oh, Robin… I cannot… concentrate… if you continue to… do…"

"This?" he asked, slipping a finger inside her, marveling at the way her whole body went still, poised, intent on the motion of his hand. Her legs shifted wider to allow him more access, her hips rocking minutely, in time with his hand.

"Mmm-hmm," she hummed, her eyes flicking to his and he found himself drowning in the desire laced in them.

He moved, sitting upright, kissing her hard. Her hands lifted to his shoulders to clutch at him as she moaned throatily into his mouth. His hand between her legs continued working her while his other finished unrolling the condom and then traveled to her lower back to pull her closer.

He really didn't know what he was doing, never having been below the belt with anyone before, let alone her and he desperately hoped that was he was doing was at least enjoyable for her. He was enthralled and encouraged as her soft little sighs and coos of delight morphed into throaty moans and gasps of pleasure, the wet heat between her folds increasing and becoming irresistible. Every time she moaned, he became a little more daring, determined to find the perfect spot, the one that would elicit the best response from her.

He knew he found it as she jolted in his arms, groaning loudly, her head falling back and allowing him to nuzzle at the skin of her neck. He gave her a gentle push and she allowed him to place her on the bed.

He settled down beside her, propping up his head so he could watch her as his fingers so carefully explored her heat, giving her the attention she deserved.

"Oh Star," he breathed. "You're so incredibly gorgeous."

"Robin," she groaned, her voice so heavy with desire it filled him with need to be joined with her _right now._

He removed his hand, rolling on top of her, settling between her legs. She hooked her knees around his waist, opening herself up to him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he forced himself to take several deep breaths, trying to take things slowly, wanting to savor the moment. She wiggled her hips and he bit his lip, it was all he could do to stop impaling her right then and there.

He could feel the tip pressed against her as he positioned himself at her entrance, feel the heat emanating from her as he hesitantly probed forward. She exhaled sharply at the same time as her legs clenched around his bottom, pulling him forward. He gulped in breath as he became completely buried in her, feeling how tight she was around him, cocooning him completely in her embrace. It was like nothing he'd ever imagined; he couldn't even begin to describe the sheer intensity of the feeling of being inside her. His head reeled in pleasure and he couldn't withhold the groan that flowed from him.

But his deliriously happy mind did register that quiet noise of discomfort she'd made. "Star, are you-"

She lifted her head, her mouth moving against his hungrily while her hips shifted against his, coaxing movement. Slowly, he dragged himself out and pushed back in, deeper this time before he repeated the motion. She groaned against his mouth at his movement, a passionate, desire filled sound that gave him the shivers.

Knowing by her contented sighs and moans that what he was doing wasn't hurting her, he went slightly faster, thrusting into her with more strength, amazed when he felt her shudder beneath him, her fingers suddenly digging into his back.

Damn it all, why the hell had he felt the need to wait so long? This was… amazing, incredible, an indescribable connection between two joined bodies. She was _so_ warm and the touch of her, the feel of her, the scent of her flooded his entire being.

Nothing Robin had ever experienced before could have prepared him for how _good_ it felt to hold her against him, skin to skin. The intensity of the feeling that surged within as he moved inside her was mind-blowing. He felt fuzzy, elated, weak and empowered all at once. All because of her.

Her soft croons and gasps of pleasure sounded like music to his ears and the feel of her flesh against his, the way her hips rolled with his, their limbs entwined and bodies meshed, was simply euphoric. And by the look of rapture on her face, the way her eyes shined, her mouth parted as she gasped in breath, her hands clutching at his back, he knew she felt it too.

TTTTT

Fingers roamed over his back, waking him from sleep, but he didn't open his eyes just yet. He kept his breathing deep, relaxed. He could feel the warmth of her body beside him, feel his arm draped loosely over her hip as he lay, immersed in the scent of her bed.

Her fingers wandered up to his neck, running through his hair before they trailed down over his backbone and journeyed to his bottom. He grinned into her pillow as he heard her soft sigh.

The strength of her hand became heavier, her fingers more demanding and he had to fight to keep passive and the appearance of sleep.

He couldn't help but jolt as her hand slipped between his legs.

He lifted his head, turning it toward her and grinned. "Did you want something, Star?"

"Oh, I am sorry," she said playfully. "Did I wake you?"

"How could I sleep with you lying naked beside me?" he asked, rolling onto his side so he could face her.

"I did wonder that as well. Considering you were doing the snoring so very loudly."

"Hey, I don't snore!" he said indignantly, seeing her shoulders shaking in mirth by the sliver of moonlight that trickled through the window. "Oh, you tease."

"And you do the biting so very easily, Robin," she replied, her hand running over his chest now.

"And you just can't keep your hands off me," he retorted, kneading the skin at her hip. He couldn't resist sliding his hand up to cup her breast.

Starfire giggled. "You _are_ incredibly handsome and it does appear that the feeling is mutual."

"It's not everyday that I wake up beside a gorgeous and naked girl."

"It could be," she murmured, ducking her head to kiss his chest.

"What could be?" he asked.

She pushed at him, nudging him onto his back and straddled him. "It could be everyday."

"Really?" he asked, both hands lifting to play with her chest.

She laughed. "Oh, Robin, do you truly believe you will be able sleep in your own room, knowing what would await you?" She wriggled on him to emphasize her point and he closed his eyes to enjoy it.

"Depends, is this what awaits me?" he asked cheekily, gently caressing her smooth skin with his fingers.

"Perhaps," she said, yanking the pillow out from beneath his hand and clobbering him with it.

"Hey!" he complained, his hands lifting to protect his face, his legs flailing wildly, his body trapped beneath hers.

Starfire was giggling happily as she continued to belt him around the head and chest with the pillow. He finally managing to get a grip on the pillow and yanked it out of her hands, returning her volley of hits. She squealed and giggled, her hands warding off his blows while she squirmed on his lap.

She snagged another pillow, using it to return fire. Robin lifted his hips, tossing Starfire off balance while he wiggled out from beneath her. Kneeling on the bed and laughing madly, they belted each other with the pillows.

"Woah!" he cried as a particularly stronger hit from Starfire sent him tumbling over the edge of the bed. He sprawled on the floor, alternating between panting and laughing.

"Robin, are you okay? Have I harmed you?" Starfire asked anxiously as she conjured a starbolt to see him better.

"Ha!" he cried, leaping off the floor and back onto the bed, whacking her on the shoulder. "Don't drop your guard, Star!"

"Oh, that was a mean trick," she replied, belting him in the stomach.

"Yes, I'm very tricksty," he laughed, ducking a headshot and returning fire.

"_Tricksty_? I was not aware that was a word," Starfire snorted as she dodged his pillow.

"It's not. I just made it up," Robin grinned as he was smacked on the back by rather skilful aim on Starfire's part.

"Well, then I believe you are also very 'full of the it'," she giggled.

"Hey!" Robin protested, swinging his pillow around and thumping her on her behind. "Since when have you mastered slang?"

"Since I have done the hanging out with Beast Boy and Cyborg," she giggled. "I know all about the 'bomb diggities', when something is the 'cool' or the 'tight,' or when a particular female is the 'hottie of smokin'."

Robin laughed, and Starfire took the opportunity to smack him one in the face.

His eyes narrowed and a naughty grin spread on his lips. "So _that's_ how you want to play, huh? It's _so_ on."

"Then do the bringing of it," she said, beckoning him on with one hand and flipping her hair over her shoulder, exposing her chest. She grinned when she saw his eyes flicker down for a moment. That was just the distraction she needed.

She jumped forward, landing a blow on his side and he was laid out flat over the bed. She giggled hysterically as he moved slowly, groaning.

But he had deceived her once again, because he jumped up and thwumped her hip, spinning her around and giving him a prime shot at a good spank. Starfire yelped in surprise and twirled to stare at his cheeky smirk.

"Free shot," he said humorously.

"Oh!" she huffed.

This prompted an all out war. Pillows went flying, slaps were heard whenever one of them didn't have good enough 'rear' coverage, and laughter floated above the sounds of the two battling it out.

There was a loud pop as Starfire's pillow broke over Robin's shoulder, feathers and fabric spraying across the room. "Oops?" she giggled while Robin just laughed, tackling her back onto the bed.

Still feeling cheeky, he slipped his hands to her ribs and commenced with the tickle assault.

She giggled and squirmed beneath him, desperately trying to evade his seeking fingers, her movements tossing up feathers. He tickled her until her eyes shone in the moonlight, until she was nearly breathless with mirth, his heart soaring happily. She finally managed to catch his wrists, wrap her legs around his waist and flip them, pinning him against the bed.

"I have conquered you!" she cried happily. "I am victorious over the battle of the pillow fights and the tickling!"

"Really?" he smirked. "What do you claim as your prize?"

She leaned down, her hands loosening around his wrists. "You," she murmured sensually.

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that…" He slipped his wrists out from beneath her hands to stroke her hair and face lovingly, blowing away the feathers that floated down around them, cloaking them in white.

"Love you, Star," he murmured as he pulled her down to him.

TTTTT

Robin strolled into the common room early next morning, feeling incredibly happy and content.

His mood took an instant nosedive, his face twisting into a snarl as he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy staring hesitantly up at him from the sofa.

"Dude," Beast Boy said timidly. "We're sorry-"

Robin folded his arms across his chest and glared. "You were stupid and immature, putting those things in my belt. In every pouch to boot! What if it had of been a real criminal? What if it was _Slade_? What if the exploding disc or the birdarang I tossed would have saved a life? Or one _your_ lives? And on top of that, laughing about it and making all those hurtful and embarrassing statements in _public_? Making comments and high fiving a known felon? Do you know how much you _hurt_ her?" Both Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up at him sheepishly, and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "So, as punishment, training session, right now. You're to do two hours, every single day for a month _before_ breakfast. And you _will_ apologize to Starfire, groveling would be preferred. Plus, I'm locking down the game console for a few days."

The pair of them looked at him aghast.

"But, dude, the _game console _too?" Beast Boy whined, crestfallen.

"Three hours and a week of no games."

"Man, that's not fair-" Cyborg complained.

"I _can_ make it four."

Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances and got to their feet. "Damn it, grass stain," Cyborg muttered as they headed for the door. "Last time I listen to you."

The door swished open and Starfire floated through, a happy smile on her face that immediately dropped off as she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy. The pair of them froze in their tracks as Starfire landed on the ground, planting her hands on her hips. Robin marched over to Starfire's side, one hand going to her waist to hug her closer, the other landing on his hip and glowered. "Apologize," he barked.

Cyborg immediately threw Beast Boy in the proverbial deep end. "It was his idea!"

Beast Boy meeped, coughed, tugged on the collar of his uniform and dug a toe into the ground as Starfire's hurt filled eyes turned to him.

"Why would you do such a terrible thing?" Starfire asked softly and Robin hid a smirk, knowing she was milking it.

"It was a joke," Beast Boy blurted. "It wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Robin."

"Even so," Starfire said sternly. "Both of you stood there and made with the fun and the hurtful jokes. You should not do the messing with his belt, those tools are for fighting criminals and protecting the innocent. They are not toys or objects of amusement and neither are we."

Beast Boy dropped to his knees before her, his eyes suddenly overly big and kittenish, his hands clasped before him pleadingly as he shuffled forward. "Please don't be angry, Star, we didn't mean it, we were just having some fun and we're really very sorry."

"Yeah," Cyborg echoed meekly. "What he said. We're really sorry, Star. It got outta hand."

Starfire glanced at Robin before she nodded. "Please do not do it again. Those comments were really very hurtful, _especially_ now I know what that object is."

Both of them looked ashamed, their eyes on the floor.

"Sorry, Star," they said as one.

"You gotta forgive us," Beast Boy said, morphing into a kitten, giving her those overlarge eyes again.

Starfire laughed. "You are forgiven," she said, glancing at Robin again. He rolled his eyes beneath his mask and gave a curt nod.

"Um… does this mean we don't have to train?" Beast Boy asked timidly, returning to normal.

"OUT!" Robin roared immediately, satisfaction washing over him as Beast Boy eeped and scampered from the room on all fours, Cyborg beating him to the door.

Robin glared until they were gone. As the door slid shut behind them he gathered Starfire into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Morning Star," he murmured when he'd finished.

Her fingers caressed his cheek. "Good morning, Robin," she whispered, practically glowing. She lifted off the ground again and floated off toward the kitchen.

Robin found a silly grin crossing his face as he watched her potter around the kitchen and he suspected she was preparing enough breakfast for the both of them. It was absolutely wonderful waking up next to her that morning and snuggling and he knew that he wouldn't be sleeping alone again.

A small curve accented Raven's lips as she looked up at the couple from where she'd been quietly sitting on the sofa reading and watching the drama unfold around her. She could practically taste Starfire and Robin's euphoria, but it didn't take an empath to know what had occurred between the two yesterday, as it was plainly read on their faces. Raven was silently happy for both of them… which was why she had hid this morning's copy of the Jump City Times. She was sure Robin and Starfire wouldn't like to know their little misunderstanding yesterday made the cover story, along with a very detailed and specific photo someone in the crowd had snapped of a confused Starfire holding an object. Let them figure it out after their elation calmed down a little…

Although, she was going to frame the headlines: _'Boy wonder… or is he now a man?'_

"You know," Raven droned quietly, finally speaking up. "If you want to act all haughty and snarly over what those two did yesterday, you really should wipe that grin off your face."

"Why? It's more fun this way and those two need to squirm after what they did to me and Star," he called over his shoulder, before his voice dropped to a whisper. "Besides, it was the best damn thing that's ever happened to me."

Raven let out a tiny cough and he turned back toward her, eyebrow raised. "Er… there seems to be a feather stuck in your hair," she deadpanned, her lips twitching upward.

He hastily ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out a single white feather. But for some reason, rather than blushing and stammering some excuse, he shrugged and grinned at Raven, then continued over to Starfire, twirling the feather in his fingers. As she turned and beamed at him happily, he made a mental note to head into town before tonight to buy another damn box.

_**

* * *

**__**Ending Note:**_

_**Kater's note:**__ I would just like to say that below, Kry has blamed me for the sex scene. NOT TRUE! As a matter of fact, she pretty much wrote the whole romance thing, cause I didn't have the time to add much. HA!  
__So, now you all know what happens when Kater and Kry get together. _This_ happens. We are well aware that this oneshot is loaded with vulgar sexual innuendos, distasteful humor, situations to purposely make Robin uncomfortable… and oh yeah one totally rockin' explicit romance scene. I'm still getting tingles.  
__And yes, I kept Kry away from the character death. It just wouldn't have been appropriate… although Beast Boy and Cyborg came dangerously close to being offed by Robin…ooooh shirtless Robin…  
__Oops! Sorry, Kater's mind was wandering through the gutter again…_

_**Kry's note:** I think Kater balances me well, don't you? Cause you all know I just wanted to throw some angst, (naked Robin), death, blood, gore, hurt, betrayal, more angst… Oooh look… SHINY! -cough- Kater kept me on the straight and narrow. Made things so much funnier than I could have conceived, and of course, we're totally riding off each other's sense of humor, ribbing each other on. I have learnt not to drink things while reading her_ _additions or my screen wears the consequences. Wait… Kater said shirtless Robin! Excuse me…Kater, what did I do with my camera?_

_Kater: It's in the gutter along with my mind, and it's already full of pictures of shirtless BB… -drool…- _

_Kry: Oh! Brilliant! Cause I have -cue climatic music- another roll of film! Maybe we can get them to pose together?_

_Kater: After I bribe them, sure they will! Bribe or either use bodily threats with handcuffs… and whip cream… and -cough- oh um what? What were we talking about again? I was busy thinking about Robin and BB and… never you mind…_

_Kry: -giggle- we'll keep it behind closed door shall we? Oh, and so you know, that sex scene is **all** Kater's fault. She made me. Okay not entirely true, but all the condom innuendo before automatically made it an M and we… just… kinda… kept going… -sheepish- Well, we knew there would be people who would be disappointed to see an M from us that didn't contain that. _

_Kater: And just so our audience knows, originally we thought it would be too much to contain an explicit sex scene after all those condom jokes. Then we realized we'd probably be the victims of a double lynching if we left it behind closed curtains. So, be happy, cause originally there was only going to be an implied romantic interlude._

_Kry: Yup, definitely lynched. Anyway, those of you that have read both our stories probably wondered what would happen if we ever got together and wrote something. And I know I've been asked if I was going to write anything with Kater. And we had a blast writing this._

_Well… you just read it. What did you think?_


End file.
